On the road again
by MuzaiandYuuzai
Summary: Update Finale This is the endYuffie skydives and Cid doesn’t go down with the ship, the boys going home and this chapter is it!
1. Homeward Bound!

On the road again

Muzai and Yuuzai

Written pre- KH2

Really AU

Really really Au

Be prepared for the strange goings ons

It would help if you have some knowledge of FF7 under your belt, but it is not necessary.

BTW The only things I own are a battered TV, an old copy of FF7 and a brand new shiny KH2

That Ultima weapon is MINE!

Sora headed home but not without some company, Cloud tries avoid Sephiroth , Aerith plays mediator and Yuffie tries to stave of cabin fever and Cid ain't got a clue where the ship is headed but with Riku along things shouldn't be too bad...

On the road again

Chapter 1: Homeward bound

* * *

The Coliseum was the same as ever but somehow different. Maybe because of the company, Riku observed the place coolly, feigning disinterest. Sora couldn't help but smile, it's had taken forever but now they would both be going home. Well, after a few stops, he'd promised to help round up any loose people who hadn't made it back to their worlds. Leon had suggested the Coliseum. Cid had insisted on coming along when the boy's went home, so he could keep ship. Navigation gummis were hard to come by. Aerith spoke softly to Hercules explaining their situation. Yuffie was examining Phil carefully, like a hawk sizing up its prey. Cid snapped at her to cut it out and crossed his arms. 

After what felt like an eternity Herc nodded and Phil unlatched the gate.

"Right this way and try not to get killed."

Sora dashed through the open archway and barely avoided loosing his head. The boy had run headlong without thinking, as usual, into a battle. Yuffie appeared behind him and gaped. Two combatants heedless of their audience were fighting above the coliseum floor. Pulling her Conformer from her back the ninja tossed it towards the pair. The weapon whirled in an arch and whipped between the two and they broke apart.

Landing on the gravel covered ground the shorter fighter stared in shock.

"No..." he whispered

The blue eyes hidden underneath the spiky blond locks widened .His uncovered hand reached out to the girl and then dropped back down to his side.

"Cloud?" Yuffie ventured carefully.

Still dumbfounded all he could was nod slowly.

"Cloud!"

The girl dashed forward and the soldier scooped her up. Spinning her around he began to laugh. A bright vibrant sound Sora had never heard from the man.

"That's a sound I have not heard in ages."

Cloud visibly stiffened, but turned slowly to regard his opponent with an icy glare.

"You never gave me a reason to laugh Sephiroth."

"He's alive?" stammered Yuffie.

Squirming in Cloud's arms she tried to reach for her kunai.

"How?"

"Who can tell?" replied the man in question as a smirk graced his lips.

"I don't know who made such a cosmic goof up, but I'm gonna fix it." Yuffie fought to free herself from Cloud's grasp.

"Let go!"

"Yuffie, this is my fight. "answered Cloud, which earned him a kick to the shin.

"THE.HELL.IT.IS!" each syllable was punctuated by a kick. "We are in this together, There is no I in Avalanche, you big dummy, so put me down."

He slowly lowered her to the ground but didn't relinquish his hold on her waist.

"It's been a while," she admitted "I've missed you."

"Yes it has, if I let you out of my sight will you steal my materia and run?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe..." As she trailed off her fingers inched slowly headed for his pocket. Her hand skimmed a damp patch before meeting a gap in the fabric of his shirt. Pulling her hand away she spared a glance at it.

"Blood?"

All at once she started rambling a mile a minute, running over several trains of thought at once as she pulled him towards the stands.

"How rude of…no better than to trust…she's always been better at this than me"

"I'm fine." the captive blond insisted as the petite girl hauled on his arm.

"Yeah and I'm a tonberry." she snapped. Before he could make some sarcastic reply she shushed him. "Aerith!"

Cloud stopped as the sound of the woman's name. His lips moved but no intelligible sound emerged.

Yuffie giggled

"You sound like a fish."

She stepped out of the way as young woman moved towards Cloud smiling.

"Aerith...I..."

"It's good to see you too, Cloud." she answered.

Moving closer she placed a hand to his side. Warmth washed over the wound and the skin slowly knit together. Inspecting her handiwork carefully Aerith nodded.

"All done."

Turning she settled her gaze on Sephiroth. Casually she strolled over to meet him as if she had no care in the world.

"Your turn." she said before placing her hand on his shoulder.

Looking down at her he remarked dryly " You survived." as Aerith set about healing his injury.

"I'm quite resilient as you can see."

Cloud stood dumbly in the middle of the arena watching the exchange. Cid shook his head and Yuffie laughed behind her hand. Sora looked between the two parties with a look akin to the one Cloud wore. Riku shrugged helplessly.

"What is going on ?"

"They're being civil." Yuffie gasped between giggles.

"So? Whats the problem with that ?" Riku asked

"Nothing," replied Cid "Except the last time those two met that damned-sick-fucking-bastard stabbed her in the motherfucking back and she fucking **_DIED_**!"

"What!" Sora's bewildered look changed to one of unbridled fear "You mean she's...a..g..."

"Don't be so damned-fucking stupid" snapped the man quickly " After everything you've been through, shit like this scares you?"

"Sora was always one for nonsense" Riku admonished

"But she...'s dead?"

"Does she look like it?" Yuffie teased softly

"No..."

"Seems like she's gotten over it." murmured Riku

"Well Sephy didn't; Cloud was all to happy to repay him for Aerith, several times over." Yuffie shrugged.

"And I would have finished the job had someone not stopped me." replied Cloud strolling over to the group. He eyed his opponent warily as Aerith tended to Sephiroth's shoulder.

Yuffie waved her hand before remarking airily "I don't know who you mean..."

Cloud tossed her Conformer from where it landed on the coliseum's floor.

Catching it she giggled sheepishly before replacing it to her back. Turning, Cloud noticed the others assembled by the door. The wistful smile from before returned as Cloud strode to meet them. He clasped Cid's hand in a hearty shake.

"Hey old man."

"Who the fuck you callin' old man, ya damned hick!"

"Sounds like the pot is calling the kettle black, to me." Yuffie whispered in Riku's direction.

Jerking the proffered hand Cid hauled Cloud into an impromptu headlock.

"I may be old but I can still whip your dumbass two outta three." Cloud squirmed half heartedly as his elder ruffled the man's already wild locks.

"That I'd like to see." Sora laughed finally recovering from the previous scare.

"Sora?"

The young teen waggled his fingers at the otherwise busy soldier.

"Hey Cloud."

"Did you find your light?"

Sora nodded enthusiastically

"Yep, and then some."

Grinning broadly the boy seized his friend's arm.

"Cloud, this is Riku, one of my best friends."

Leaning back so he could see despite his position, Cloud nodded in greeting to the newcomer.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

" If we're finished with the fucking chit chat..."

Everyone turned to the ornery speaker.

"...Get on the goddamn ship!"

Cid released his grip on Strife's neck and headed for the gate.

"Same old Cid." remarked Yuffie watching him stomp from the arena.

"Ship?"

"Something like that," Yuffie answered rocking on her heels "But it's nothing like the Highwind."

"We're going home." supplied Aerith after moment.

"But first we gotta take the kids home." Yuffie gestured to the boys.

"It would be nice," Cloud murmured. Passing the ninja on his way towards the entrance he paused. Pulling the red cape from his shoulders he deposited onto hers.

"I found it while wandering the darkness."

Touching the fabric to her face Yuffie sighed.

"He still out there, he can't die...he's got way too much to atone for..."

With that she shook her head as if to dispel any morbid thoughts and looked to Cloud. Giving him a wink she skipped out after Cid, cheering loudly as she went.

"We'll find him and everyone else, Watch out Shinra, Avalanche is back!"

The cape fluttered behind he as she zipped out the large doors.

Sephiroth's voice carried across the Coliseum.

"We aren't finished Cloud."

"I doubt we ever will be..."

Turning away from his ever present rival Cloud headed for the awaiting ship.

The question that left Aerith's lips made him stop.

"You are coming aren't you ?"

The woman smile was still firmly ensconced upon her face as she faced down the man who had once sent her to the Promised Land.

"Coming?"Obviously it was Sephiroth's turn to be confused.

"We are going home, there is no reason why you would not want to come."

Looping her arm in his, she continued " The darkness has deprived us all of our home for far too long."

"I see"

As they both walked arm in arm to through the gate Sephiroth called "Coming, Puppet?"

Aerith gently elbowed the General in the ribs.

Slightly flustered Cloud stalked after the pair.

"You will not win so easily."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Cloud and you wouldn't have it any other way."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Cloud demanded, nodding to the short faun as he exited.

Sephiroth laughed as the petulant man glowered. Striding down the steps he looked puzzled at the strange contraption resting just beyond him.

"What in name of all that is Holy is that?"

"What?" Sora moving towards the vessel " Never seen a Gummi ship before?"

* * *

Done with the first chapter 

so what do ya think?

Fantastic ? Crap ? Waste of Html ? Please review

If you like review

If you don't review

I won't know any of your feelings unless you tell me


	2. Corners of the world

On the road again

Muzai and Yuuzai

Warnings

Language Cid enough said

some hints of SxCness if you don't like it don't worry...some people do...

I totally love FF7

This fic was written ages ago, it's totally complete, I only need to finish typing it

I just could never work up the nerve to type it...Fear of no reviews and all that "HINT"

So I showed it to my friends, Sukui and Tsumi and they both gushed and added commentary so I got their help on chapter 1 and put it up

Riku and Yuffie were handled by the amazing Sukui Ffnet as Yamisukui

And Cid was covered by the impressive Tsumi Ffnet as TsumiHiBara

I love FF7 but I love my friends more

BTW

Shadow-SessMarlfox -Thanks for being the fist review, It really made me happy, I got right to work typing chapter 2 after I read your review. I was so inspired thanks

So now relax and..

Sit the fuck down and read the goddamn story

As the ship gets underway tempers start to flare, Yuffie provides backstory for the boys as Cloud and Sephiroth play word games, Aerith's job is never done and Cid language hits an all new low

Chapter 2 : Corners of the World

After Sephiroth recovered from his initial reaction, he inspected the strange orange vessel. The tiny thing didn't even look seaworthy.

"It flies?" he sounded incredibly suspicious of the misshapen object.

What fool would risk himself in such a rickety contraption?

"Bout as good as any fucking airship, especially when I'm piloting it." Cid announced

That explained it...

"But I was gonna fly!" Sora piqued immediately.

Yes, that explained it all.

"Belay the bullshit squirt, that short friend of yours warned me of your less than glamorous track record."

"I only crashed once." the boy pleaded.

"That's more than me." groused the man stepping into the ship.

"That's not true!" Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie and Sephiroth replied in tandem.

Cid glared at all of the naysayers before disappearing through the hatch.

"Shut the fuck up."

Yuffie bounced up the landing steps laughing as she went. Sora pouted and continued whining as he followed. Riku hurried after the boy trying to placate his injured ego. Cloud waited till Aerith scaled the metal steps before strolling up them himself, not sparing the General even a tiny glance. This action suited Sephiroth just fine, as he was treated to an unobstructed sight of Cloud's assets as he walked and no one would stop him from enjoying it. In his quiet appreciation for the sullen man's ass, Sephiroth missed the incoming door frame, until it met him head on. The General being unusually tall was quite susceptible to such menacing traps as low ceilings and tree branches, especially when he wasn't paying attention. The view of Cloud's behind disappeared from his vision to be replaced by stars. Stumbling back the tall man muttered a multitude of curses before ducking into the open hatch. He was greeted by light laughter from Cloud who'd turned to discover the commotion, and had been increasingly entertained by the General's plight. Aerith politely coughed and bit her lip to keep any laugher from escaping. Pushing aside the curtain of liquid silver, Sephiroth clucked his tongue in Strife's direction.

"I thought I'd never given a reason for you to laugh, Cloud." he whispered rubbing his injured temple.

Blushing like an amorous teen caught experimenting, Cloud looked away.

Everyone else fell suddenly silent. The awkward tension between the men was enough material to span four bad romance novels. Sora shivered and found a hiding place at Riku's side.

Yuffie ohh'ed and ahh'ed scandalously until the engine crackled to life.

One shout from the Captain indicated liftoff and they were well underway.

The gummi ship was originally designed for three people and two chipmunks at most. The ship was divided into two rooms. The cockpit with three chairs seated in front of the view screen and the cabin which held a multitude of tubes, valves and two turbines with wires running through them. The two rooms were connected by only a small ladder hanging down into the small hole behind the chairs. Yuffie had decided the cabin was not a very comfy place to ride out the duration of the trip. So everyone was crammed into the small cockpit. This fact was the only explanation why sixty percent of the ship's passengers were split between sitting on the floor or standing. Cid being the pilot, despite Sora's protests, had claimed the captain's chair for himself and by god no one not even the great Sephiroth was going to take it from him. Aerith and Cloud were positioned in the remaining seats. Yuffie was balance precariously in the blond's lap and the younger boys were on the floor. Across the cramped cockpit the great General himself stood watching. All things considered it was considerably cramped.

"Yuffie, stop bouncing."

The young ninja girl grinned broadly and cuddled into her temporary cushion.

"Hehe...Sorry."

Cloud smiled pleased to see she'd gotten over the motion sickness.

The ship lurched suddenly to the left and the passengers thrown into disarray. Clutching his chair Strife attempted to keep the contents of his stomach. He realized belatedly that the vessel wasn't big enough to move around in. Yuffie may have gotten over her motion sickness, but he was becoming reacquainted with his.

"Everyone alright?"

A few replies allied to welfare of the crew. Yuffie however whined and flopped to the floor.

"If that's how you feel maybe you should move."

Jumping to her feet the girl glared up at the elder man her hands inching towards the array of shurikens tucked in her shorts.

"Yuffie leave him be..." growled Cloud running a hand through his hair.

It was hot, cramped, his stomach was doing a triple axles and the last thing they needed was a fight. The shinobi snorted and dropped to the floor near the two boys.

Down at her level Sora's eyebrows furrowed and his lips quirked. The expression belied his confusion but not the cause.

"What's on your mind kid?"

"I was thinking..."

"Go on..."

"Before you mentioned an avalanche?"

The girl's face brightened instantly. She laughed at Sora's impeccable innocence.

No..no Avalanche."

"What is it ?'

"Why we are." she gestured to the others spread about the confines of the cabin.

"Me, Cloud, Aerith, Cid and a few others you don't know..."

She began listing people off and counting her fingers.

"Tifa...you'd like her, Barret, Red..er...Nanaki, Cait Sith...he wasn't really alive and Vinny."

She tugged at the cape and smiled to herself.

Sora and Riku shared a puzzled look. Riku tried to make sense of the ninja's depraved ravings.

"Not who, what is Avalanche?"

The girl quickly forwarded the question to Cloud with a wave of her hand.

"Your turn Blondie, you have a better understanding of this than any of us."

"That's right," amended Cid "He's been at the shit longer 'n anybody else."

Cloud resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sighing he leaned, forward resting his elbows on his knees. Slowly he began speaking as if he were groping for the right words.

"Avalanche...was..,We ...it's a ...they called us terrorists."

"Terrorists?"

"That's what we were called." replied Aerith.

"What we actually were was..."

The general snorted derisively.

"Terrorists." was the dry comment.

Cid turned to make a foul reply in Sephiroth's direction and the ship responded to his movements.

Cloud glared at the general, trying to ignore the lurch from the ship

Cid cursed at the responsiveness of the controls and quickly began correcting the trajectory..

"Stay out of this!" he demanded before the ship rolled again and doubled up in discomfort.

"We were not terrorists." cried Yuffie stepping in when Cloud could not fight.

"How many reactors did you destroy?" the man drawled, eagerly baiting the girl.

"Those were for good reasons!" she shouted falling for his trap and championing the cause Avalanche was so well known for.

"Were they?" he countered

"They were destroying the planet!" Yuffie was close to lashing out at the infuriating man.

"And just how many people's lives did you destroy?"

Sora blinked vapidly as the argument waged on. Riku leaned close to Sora, his lips brushing his ear, warm air against his neck made Sora squirm.

"I bet you don't even know what a reactor is."

Sora's plaintive query stopped the heated row before it could escalate any further.

"What's a reactor?"

Yuffie replaced the kunai on her belt as Sephiroth's hand slid off the hilt of Masamune.

Cloud recovered from the impromptu roller coaster and released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Retuning to there original positions, not without some protests from Cloud about the placement of certain kunai digging into his anatomy, the two settled down. Smiling graciously Aerith began the explanation.

"The reactors were set in place by the Shinra Electric Company, as a new power source. The reactors drained life from the planet. This energy was called mako, condensed mako made up materia."

"Materia?"

"Our form of magic, geez you'd think if he was gonna save the world someone would have taught him to use magic properly." Yuffie cut in, she dug through her pocket before tossing a blue round orb at Sora. He caught it and studied it closely before returning his gaze to the ninja.

"Well, all Leon knows is Para magic." Aerith pointed out.

"You can't trust the dumb little fuck to bother with anything that doesn't involve the ice bitch..." muttered the pilot.

"True..who needs that para-para stuff anyway, Materia is much more practical...there's a couple of types of ma...wait..sorry..where was I?..right.. Avalanche..still if your curious about Materia don't hesitate to ask it's my specialty."

"Stealing it.." muttered Cid

Aerith quickly picked up from where she left off to avoid confusion.

"The planet was slowly dying; to stop it Avalanche was formed."

Cloud suddenly spoke up "The original team included Tifa, Barret, Jessie, Biggs, Wedge..."

He fell silent for a moment as the old memories came flooding back. "And eventually me."

The moody blond looked down, his untrimmed locks hanging over his eyes.

"I was only in it for the money. The job was straightforward. Get in, set the bombs and get out before anyone noticed. It was so easy, until Shinra retaliated. They dropped one of the plates of the city, killing so many people. The remaining members decided to stop them. Tifa, Barret and I. On the way we picked up some stragglers. It didn't take long before we really became a team, Standing together for a common cause; banding together after a great tragedy..."

The melancholy look on Cloud's face faded as Aerith touched his shoulder.

The sound of booted feet crossing the cockpit caught everyone's attention. Reaching out with a gloved hand Sephiroth cupped his chin. As the other hand gently stroked the soft cheek, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cloud's face.

"Tears don't suit your eyes."

Cloud stared dumbfounded at the elder man's possessive gaze. Regaining his composure he jerked his chin away.

"Don't do that!"

The man tipped his head to the side, silver locks cascading over his shoulders, his mako eyes glinted with mischief.

"Do what Cloud?"

"Stop!" the man demanded hotly "Just stop..Go and... just stay in your corner!"

Humoring him, the general gave Cloud a petulant pout before resuming his post.

Sora looked back and forth between the two and turned to Riku. His friend merely shrugged.

"I'm confused." Sora whispered.

"You asked." Riku muttered back.

"How exactly do you know Sephiroth, Cloud?..."

Cloud looked away, flushing bright pink.

"Shinra's fighting force was called SOLDIER, they had a regular army, but SOLDIER was the top fighting force in the world. Nothing could stop them, not even Wutai."

Before Sora opened his mouth Yuffie jumped back into the conversation.

"My homeland...big mountains, lotsa pagodas and the biggest tourist trap this side of Crater, no thanks to Shinra and before you ask North Crater is a crater the top of the world, hence the name where a big alien crashed into the planet."

"Alien?" The young boy shivered at the prospect of little blue men.

"Don't even fucking start, you think your mission was tough try trying to keep this fucking asshole from trying to destroy the world!" shouted Cid from his spot at the helm "And don't even get us started with Spike."

"Ok...but.."

"Shut the fuck up and listen...quite a few years ago Shinra and Wutai got themselves into a war. SOLIDER was used along with the army and it was a goddamn massacre. At the front lines was the General himself, leading the slaughter at the ripe age of thirteen."

"Thirteen!"

Cloud spoke up after a moment; he cast an unsettled gaze at the man in question before speaking.

"He was the best, hero of the Wutaian campaign, I idolized him...Sephiroth." he whispered the name like it was something bitter he'd eaten but after time had grown addicted to the taste.

"He was what every boy hoped to be, aspired to emulate, dreamed of meeting, I was no different."

Yuffie shrugged hopelessly but grinned vindictively.

"Only in the "civilized world" in Wutai...he was the man every little shinobi dreamed of killing."

"A fanciful dream to be sure" chuckled the general. "Still it's best to answer the boy's question."

The tall man turned to face the boys.

"After all hearing just one side of the story only leads one to uninformed biased opinions."

"Well, then by all means share your side, Sephiroth." Aerith requested, shushing the ninja with a glance as the girl began to protest.

"What they speak is mostly true, with some adjustments, six years after the Wutaian Campaign Shinra had accepted it's latest group of candidates. There was one among them, scrawny, and absolutely hopeless, except for the sheer determination that drove him to try for SOLDIER."

"Unfortunately he wasn't cut out for the program…he just didn't have the constitution for it…he was assigned to Shinra's regular military."

He looked briefly to Cloud, a ghost of an actual smile passed his lips.

"But…No one would act like that for no reason," Sora pressed further "What is between you two?"

"The lives of everyone I held dear." Cloud nearly growled.

"Don't little things get in the way of what we have, Cloud." The man admonished gently.

"Little things!" Strife demanded.

Yuffie dropped back into Cloud's lap before he could reach for his weapon.

"Not in small places dorkus and you know he's only trying goad you."

Fuming beneath the Wutaian he shouted his voice reverberating in the cabin.

"There is nothing between us Sephiroth!" he snarled crossing his arms.

"Nothing between us Cloud?" Sephiroth laughed, a sharp harsh sound that made Sora jump "Really now is there, didn't you...what was it...hope to be, aspire to emulate, dream of meeting"

Their eyes met Cloud refused to be cowed again while Sephiroth refused to relinquish his puppet.

"Don't take it personally, you just weren't cut out for it many aren't."

Regarding the keyblade master he smirked, "He wouldn't have made a good SOLDIER either, to soft hearted."

"I'm not soft hearted!" the boy protested

"You are much to kind for your own good."

"Hey pops!" Riku shouted.

"Pops?" An elegant eyebrow rose dramatically.

"I'm the only one allowed to tease Sora"

Turning away from the boys Seph addressed Cloud.

"You have a soft heart just like the boy"

Aerith cleared her throat and smiled softly.

"Why don't we find something else to occupy our time?" She glanced in the general's direction "We gain nothing from fighting.

"If you'd just let me.." muttered the ninja conspiratorially.

"Take note we haven't any fucking Phoenix Downs brat..." Cid reminded the girl, she rifled through her pockets and found what he said to be true.

"You gain strength." the general announce curtly.

"You sound like an advertisement for solider." Yuffie snorted.

"He was on one of those wasn't he?" asked Aerith.

"Not everyone can be a SOLDIER" growled Cloud, throwing the words back in the general's face.

"I seem to recall a young cadet who so desperately..."

"I'm not a cadet anymore." Cloud snapped

"You are not a SOLDIER either ."Sephiroth countered.

"I'm not afraid of you"

You still shiver at the mere thought of my touch"

"Corner!"

Author's notes

About the ship, it's totally looks like that just look at KH manga volume 1 page 86


	3. Don't make me come back there !

On the road again

Muzai and Yuuzai

Warnings

Cid in this …of course language

More SxCness

We're back !!!!!!

Sorry for taking so long life just reared its ugly head

I just finished typing this today.

Cockpit games coupled with cabin fever, Cid takes command, Sora naps, and Riku draws while Aerith listens and Yuffie tries to engage the crew in something to pass the time and Seph makes Cloud even more uncomfortable.

Chapter 3: Don't make me come back there!

Ever since they'd boarded the ship, if you could call the cramped vessel a ship, the extended encounters of the crew almost always escalated into physical altercations. Cloud was on edge and Sephiroth was doing nothing to improve matters. Cid even with his eternal patience was at the end of his rope. He told the passengers quite simply, there was to be no violence on his ship unless he was the one dispensing it. One look at the Venus Gospel assured everyone he'd make good on his threat. So it was decided in the best interests of the crew and captain to do what he said which was sit the fuck down and shut the hell up…at least for the time being. Yuffie was antsy; probably due to the fact the ship was so cramped. Cloud had suggested before that she move around, it had helped then, but that was on the Highwind and this was a Gummi ship. She was perched in Cloud's vacated seat, the man was sitting on the floor beside Aerith, his head resting in her lap. She stroked his hair fondly speaking to him in hushed tones. Scanning the room she noted Sephiroth was shooting not so subtle glances towards the pair. She wondered briefly if he knew he looked jealous. Sora had fallen asleep and was leaning comfortably on Riku's shoulder. Riku in an attempt to stave of boredom had gotten a hold of a marker, and was drawing little fishes and stars on Sora's exposed neck. Fed up, Yuffie jumped up and squeezed her way into the cockpit.

"Hey Cid" she called leaning over his chair.

"What…" the man growled in response.

"I'm bored" she whined

"You could always jump of the ship."

"You're such a cheerful captain."

"I do my best, now fuck off, I have a ship to fly."

"You call this a ship?" Yuffie asked incredulously"

"You wanna walk home?" the malice in his reply was tangible.

"No Captain" she murmured.

"Good, go find your entertainment elsewhere" He made a shooing motion with his free hand and returned his attention to the screen.

The little shinobi debated the repercussions of pestering him some more.

As much fun as it would be it was also quite possibly dangerous to her health; a lot more than any motion sickness.

"And don't make me come back there." He warned.

Turning around she grinned at the others.

"Hey guys!"

The individuals turned towards her unsettled by the maniacal look on her face.

"You wanna play a game?"

At her initial suggestion the general consensus was : No. After nearly half an hour of pleading, blackmailing, cajoling and suggesting, they finally relented to try or at least Cloud did and that was only after he'd made promises to relinquish his weapons, on the attempt to "make nice" with Sephiroth. The general insisted he was all too happy to "make nice" with Cloud, though the latter disagreed vehemently.

Since no one volunteered to be first on the chopping block and since it was her idea Yuffie went first.

Planting her feet solidly or as solidly as she could possibly manage under the circumstances, Yuffie squared her shoulders. She lifted one leg, balancing herself precariously against the roll of the ship. As soon as she was steady she began flapping her arms like a deranged gull fluttering out to sea to die. For a moment no one actually believed what they were seeing. Sora blinked vapidly a couple of times to reassure himself of what he was witnessing. The ship rocked and the ninja flailed her windmilling limbs even harder to keep upright. Sora and Riku flopped to the floor dissolving into laughter as Yuffie unceremoniously dropped to the deck next to them. Cloud debated her lapse in sanity as Aerith giggled behind her hand. Sephiroth arched an eyebrow in bemused contemplation. Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, she peered up at the audience. Throwing wide her arms, she cried in traditional singsong fashion.

"Tada!"

The boys were nearly sobbing in amusement.

"Well?" the excited girl demanded jumping up.

"Well what?" asked Sora, rubbing the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Guess!" the ninja cried, beaming proudly.

"What the hell is wrong with you, besides the obvious Wutainian descent?" Sephiroth asked, rubbing his temples.

Rolling her eyes at the jibe Yuffie continued shuffling across the deck.

"You don't know?"

The assembled members not busy flying the ship shook their heads.

"Not at all?"

"Nope" replied Sora grinning guilelessly

"Don't you know Charades when you see it?"

"I don't think anyone will figure out what the hell that thing was" muttered Cid.

It took another display, three minutes of waiting for the laughter to subside and a few more odd guesses, including Leon, a moogle or Ansem; before Cloud accurately guessed her subject as a Chocobo.

It took another three minutes to explain to Sora what a Chocobo was. Cloud's eyes got a little misty as he mulled over past exploits at the Saucer.

"Obviously a mental unstable Chocobo" Seph added as an afterthought.

"Let's see you, Mr. Self Proclaimed God, do any better" the kunoichi demanded hotly.

He rolled his eyes in her direction and then turned out to survey the stars.

Cabin Fever...however...devastating was quite contagious.

Soon most of the passengers were involved in a rousing game of Charades. Sora impersonated one of his former companions, namely the duck, with unintelligible shouting and jumping. Aerith gave a morbidly accurate portrayal of Maleficent, coupled with a soft seductive voice oozing with power and sensuality. Riku shuddered and denied the fact he was hiding behind Sora. After recovering however, the teen was next to play a part in the festivities. His performance was quite a surprise when he leapt to his feet and giggled girlishly. Propping his hands on his hips he proudly declared himself the greatest ninja in the universe. Yuffie jumped up to quickly dispute the statement, insisting it was inaccurate and poorly done. Aerith halted the argument by explaining his imitation of her was well within the rules. Sora commended his friend on an accurate portrayal.

Yuffie fumed, it was in no way like her while everyone insisted it was.

"Is that how we're gonna play it?" she demanded.

In retaliation tossed the red cloak over herself and angsted like a proper minion of darkness. Riku ignored the obvious jibe. Sora laughed hard enough for tears to appear in his eyes, all the time insisting she'd hit the nail on the head.

Still cocky from her retaliatory victory, Yuffie snagged a toothpick from the pilot and viciously chomped on the end. Jamming her thumbs into her short pockets, she leaned back puffing out her chest. Squaring her shoulders, she glared at each person in turn especially Sephiroth. Harrumphing loudly she spoke grouchily,

"Sit down and drink your Goddamn tea!"

Cloud laughed although Cid didn't find the act so amusing. Sora and Riku looked confused. Yuffie waggled her fingers.

"Sorry kids, before your time."

"I'm not a kid" Sora protested vainly.

"Sounds like the pot calling the kettle black to me" Aerith murmured, winking at Sora.

The ninja waved it off

"Nah, I've grown.."

"You still act like a child."

She turned quickly rounding on the culprit.

"I've had just about enough of you!"

"And I have had far more than enough of you"

Aerith and Cloud looked to each other unsure of how to prevent the forthcoming massacre. Riku however, was adequately prepared.

"Hey Pops!"

Sephiroth looked over the boy frowning slightly.

"There's that word again."

"Don't you think it's beneath you to pick on little girls, you are after all a "god" are you not?"

Sephiroth was silent for a moment even as Yuffie resumed shouting.

Sora was up instantly trying to placate the ninja's bruised ego.

"He means you look good for your age."

"Really?"

"Yep, you don't look a day over 20."

The short woman beamed at the compliment

Cloud coughed behind his hand and Aerith gave him a dirty look.

"Give or take about 10 years or so" Cid supplied helpfully ignoring Yuffie's enraged shouts about women and age.

The keyblade master's jaw dropped in shock.

"You're almost as old as my mom?!

Riku rubbed his chin ruefully before speaking.

"I don't know who's prettier…"

"Don't talk about my mom!"

"Not my fault she's hot, sadly you inherit any of it-"

The boys went down kicking and swinging, at least Sora did and he took Riku with him.

But try as he might the smaller boy could not gain the upper hand.

Riku sat perched on Sora's chest his legs easily pinning the younger boy.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he poked Sora's belly for emphasis, the boy squirmed and begged for mercy. Riku smirked but continued.

"Why don't you just go bother Cloud or something? Not that I know anything, you being a god and all, you and you omnipotent wisdom.

Cloud shook his head warily.

"Don't get me involved"

"You were involved since the beginning, puppet."

Cloud visibly stiffened, regarding the other man with a look of loathing.

"Corner…" he growled "Just go back to your corner and stay there"

As he spoke his hand strayed to the hilt of his oversized weapon. The calloused fingers curled about it, challenging the other man.

Sephiroth's teasing flirtation had struck a nerve within Cloud and he was tense. With cramped space on the ship, there was nowhere to run or hide. Any potential fight would be an effort in futility due to the space and the individuals present. Deciding it was best not to provoke Cloud further, lest he start something that they wouldn't be able to finish well not in public at any rate. The general relented, although he was loath to do so. Sephiroth returned to his former position, but continued watching the man, as a hawk eyeing a potential meal. Cloud glowered and went back to his seat.

Aerith looked over the men, both similar yet so very different; there had to be a peaceful way to settle their differences, before someone else got hurt.


	4. Are we there yet?

On the road again

Muzai and Yuuzai

Written pre- KH2

Warnings

Cid in this …of course language

More SxC than you can possibly stand

More charades with a hint of people watching on Seph's part, Sora naps, Riku learns what is more fearsome than the heartless, Cloud and Aerith reminisce and Yuffie sings.

Chapter 4: Are we there yet?

Nearly hours after the last altercation, things were quiet. Too quiet in fact. Sora's face was pressed against the window in childish wonder as he watched the stars go by. Riku sat on the floor making a point of not looking out the window. The vast blackness, even with the tiny pricks of light reminded him of the recent past.

Yuffie chewed noisily on a granola bar or whatever it was she had scrounged up. The ship was stocked with food for three for about a week. Unfortunately, no one knew how long the trip would take, or how long before they'd start killing each other out of boredom or starvation. Either way it had been decided almost unanimously decided that Sora would be the first. He of course didn't know, he'd fallen asleep before the topic had come up. The ninja princess wasn't sure if they'd been joking or not… Cloud had always had a bit of a morbid streak; at least he did after Aerith had died…

Sephiroth watched with detached amusement as the "great ninja Yuffie" choked on her snack. It served her right or so he believed. Aerith moved to help the poor girl and assure that she didn't die. Shame really, with a silent sigh he surveyed the assembled bunch of fools. It was better to know your enemy before you decided a course of action. Cloud was seated in the opposite corner, legs folded with his sword balanced across his lap. The blade was suited for brute strength and force; not unlike its wielder. The blond however bore it with finesse that even Sephiroth hadn't known existed.

At least not until that fight…the battle that had cost him his life.

The very thought of it, set his heart racing and his blood aflame.

Yes, they would have to fight again.

Turning his mind to safer topics, he looked back towards the ninja and found the Cetra woman looking back. Soft green eyes glinted in mischief. Was she watching him? She couldn't have he would have noticed. A gentle smile crossed her lips. But what if she had? Tearing his gaze away from her, he found another target.

Riku was watching Sora. His emerald orbs took in every movement of the keyblade master. That look was one of obsession, of fierce possession. The boy meant everything to him and he would go to great lengths to protect him. That look he'd seen before, that desperate determination. Those eyes reminded him of Cloud, in Nibelheim reactor. Oh so long ago…

Shaking his head clear of such thoughts, he pushed the hair from his face.

Finished with her murderous nutritional product, Yuffie bounded to her feet.

"I'm bored" she insisted.

Cid resisted the urge to groan.

"Have another granola." Offered Sephiroth.

Irritated the young woman stuck the tongue out at the General.

"I'm bored not suicidal."

"One wouldn't know…you expected us to do something?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"No I don't expect you to do anything...you're no fun, have no concept of play."

"I don't play games."

"That's a laugh…" muttered Cloud

"You're right…I can play with you…Cloud."

"That's not what she means…" corrected Aerith.

Glancing at the ninja and woman, he frowned.

"I don't play children's games."

"You know you're acting really childish."

Sora's assessment silenced the crew, save for Cid who was poring over a star chart.

"He's right you know." Riku mused.

"He's just moody, at least that's what mom would say." Sora announced.

"My mother would say the same."

The young boys grinned, remembering their respective maternal figures. Cloud smiled softly, genuinely smiling thinking of a time when he was young. Yuffie grinned brightly and burst into song. The music was slow

"What's that?"

"Something I learned from my mama when I was little, a shinobi counting song."

Finished with her explanation, Yuffie continued her song.

"Futatsu, futari de jigoku he to…"

The assembled members sat to listen to the lullaby. Sephiroth had the oddest look on his face and Cid was chuckling softly.

"What does it mean?"

Without pausing, Yuffie began translating the words from her native language.

Sora's innocent expression changed to one of shock.

All eyes turned to the Ninja.

She blushed brightly and attempted to change the subject.

"So you wanna play a game?"

To her surprise, everyone agreed.

Half an hour later found the passengers of the Highwind laughing at themselves silly at Sora's interpretation of a heartless and the pilot cursing at them to pipe down.

Sora's demonstration was quite accurate from the jerky movements of his body to his pounce upon Riku, intent on seizing a heart.

To his credit, Riku did not "freak out when the brunette tackled him. He did however scream like a girl. Due to his correct assumption of the creature, Cloud was next. He paused for a moment debating his choice. He stood up slowly and move to the center of the small cabin all eyes following him. Sephiroth watched with a little more than detached interest. Turning away from the watchers he hunched his shoulders. Slowly he turned, regarding the group warily. His eyes held some sort of maniacal glee. He shuffled back and forth with a rocking motion, all the while sniggering darkly. Scooting closer to Yuffie, he drew back a hand and mock jabbed her in the chest. Yuffie fell laughing as she tumbled. Aerith giggled as Cloud whirled on her.

Sora shared a look with Riku.

"No clue."

"It's a Tonberry." Answered Sephiroth.

Then came the inevitable question.

"What's a Tonberry?"

Yuffie sighed

"What am I the fiend compendium?"

Waving off the query, she yawned.

"Pass…you take it Aerith."

"Let's see…The Tonberry is a very dangerous fiend, capable of slaughtering a even an experienced party-"

"Meaning it could kick Cloud and Sephy's asses any day of the week.

A look at Yuffie ensured her sudden silence.

"Extreme caution should be used when approaching the creature-"

"Yeah, like running away."

Despite her earlier complaints, the Wutaian fell into the explanation.

"Us 'n Cloud face a Tonberry once…It was awful…kicked our asses all over the place."

The blond flushed at the mention of his name but otherwise remained silent.

"Never been in such a rough fight, save for the one with pretty boy over there." She finished and gestured to the General, who only rolled his eyes.

"Is it really that bad?" Sora ventured.

"It's horrible, all big claws and yellow demon eyes worse than a heartless." Yuffie announced boldly.

Cloud looked quizzically at the woman and young boy, torn whether to correct her or continue the joke.

"It's a moldy green color with razor sharp teeth." He whispered, wiggling his fingers.

"Covered in a dark brow cloak."

Yuffie dropped the cowl about her shoulders for emphasis.

Aerith spoke up softly escalating the deception.

"Underneath it's scaled, from head to horrendous tail."

"It carries a lantern, but most fearsome part of the beast is the knife wrapped in its scaly talons." Sephiroth grinned vindictively as Sora shivered. "It laughs just before it strikes, but by then it is to late to escape"

"It's truly a terror to behold" Cloud finished nodding gravely.

Sora sat frozen in horror, his bright blue eyes wide open, his fingers clutching the fabric of his pants. Aerith could easily say she'd never seen him so afraid. Sephiroth, other hand could say he had. Cloud could say he'd been that scared once, so long ago and Yuffie was just trying to keep from dying of laughter.

Suddenly the boy screamed and jumped to his feet. He wobbled for a moment before fainting dead away. He hit the floor with a thud and everyone blinked.

Leaning over the edge of the chair Sora had recently vacated Riku smiled. Turning it around he dropped into the seat and flipped his hair. That was all it took for Yuffie to crack and dissolve into giggles.

"You like doing that don't you? .accused Cloud.

The boy shrugged "It's amusing to say the least."

Looking over his unconscious friend, he smiled.

"So, are we there yet?"

The song Yuffie was singing was lifted from Curse of the undead Youma

The youma counting song

Yoma Kazoe Uta

Hitotsu, hitoyo no koi naraba One, it's a love in one generation

Futatsu, futari de jigoku he to Two, two of us go to hell

Mittsu, mina no koroshitemo Three, even thought we kill everybody

Yottsu, yomi he no michi-shirube Four, signpost for the land of the dead

Itsutsu, ikusa no chi no ame no Five, the blood rain because of the war

Muttsu, mukuro to kawarya senu Six, just like a dead body

Nanatsu, namida no kare hate te Seven, my tears run out

Yattsu, yami yo ga tokete yuku Eight Darkness covers all


	5. Where’s the emergency exit?

On the road again

Muzai and Yuuzai

Written pre- KH2

Warnings

Captain Cid Highwind what more can I say?

SxC makes the world go round

Update!Cid makes progress in space navigation, only to have the gummi ship malfunction. The crew is headed for a crash course...So close and yet so far...Is this the end? Nah, I have one chapter left...

Chapter 5: Where's the emergency exit?

Cid chewed on the toothpick thoughtfully and looked over the star charts. He was a damn good pilot, engineer and mechanic, but a sorry ass navigator.

Nothing he'd flown prior, had needed him to be. He'd have others assigned to the task. Especially on such a large ship as Shinra's Highwind. The Tiny Bronco had it's own compass, trains usually followed their own tracks, and 26 had nowhere to go but up.

Shifting the wooden stick in his mouth, he scowled and turned the chart.

Where in the hell was that damned planet anyway?

All he'd ever had to do was fly and give commands, those were the things he was good at. He only ever flew by landmarks anyway. In space however, he had no such luxury. Righting his goggles he decided to hell with it and tossed the chart away.

"Hey!" the feminine yelp from behind him marked the intruder into his little corner of the ship as Yuffie. The little brat didn't know when to leave well enough alone.

"What do you want?" he demanded irritably.

"A cute guy and lots of materia?"

"I'm married." He growled back.

"Then how abou-"

"Hell no!"

"Aw why are you so grumpy?"

"Too many interruptions, not enough tobacco."

"I thought you quit."

"This is one of those times where I wish I hadn't."

Yuffie rocked back on her heels.

"You miss her don't you?"

The question came to the grizzled pilot as a shock. He was silent for a moment, before answering.

"Nah, I don't miss her at all, I don't worry about her either, Shera is strong enough to take care of herself."

Turning back to the console, he focused on his work.

"Yeah, Vincent is too…" Yuffie murmured.

At the pilot's raised eyebrow, she turned pink.

"What I meant is um he can er get along without us… he's fine, I'll bet."

"Are you?"

The short girl stammered blushing harder.

"Uh me I'm fine no motion sickness or anything."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"..uh is that button supposed to be blinking?"

"Stop changing the subject."

The Wutaian shifted nervously trying to find a delicate way out of the conversation. Her chance arrived in the form of a muscular silver haired teen.

"What's going on?"

"Just talking…" muttered Yuffie as she tried to slip behind the teen.

The boy nodded and looked towards the pilot, behind the captain however caught his eye.

"What's that?"

Looking briefly towards the window, the captain returned his attention to the controls.

"A planet." he grumbled before doing a double take.

Within the next thirty seconds, the majority of the passengers were crammed into the cockpit, vying for a glance at the brilliant blue planet.

Sephiroth was content to stand in the behind the captain's chair. Sora was practically bouncing with excitement.

"We're home, we're home!"

Yuffie was leaning over Cid trying to catch a glimpse of the view screen.

"It really is an amazing world." Murmured Aerith, as the sun peeked over the swell of the planet.

Cloud nodded eyes wide watching the graceful globe slowly turn.

"You're beautiful when you smile." Sephiroth's compliment wafted over from the threshold.

"Don't start that again."

"I only start what I know I'll finish."

"Boys, boys save the drama till we're back on terra firma, ok?" Yuffie pleaded, pushing past the boys to drop down into the cabin.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked peering down into the hatch.

"Finding a safe place to ride out the landing…" she called from the darkness.

"Is it really that bad?" Sora asked looking towards Cloud.

The man nodded before taking the unoccupied seat to the right of the captain.

Riku looked out again towards the globe before a blinking light on the controls caught his eye.

"Now what does that mean?"

Peering over his shoulder, Sora chewed thoughtfully on his lip.

"I've seen it before but I can't possibly remember when."

"That one is always blinking." Cid muttered around a toothpick.

"You're sure?" Sephiroth was quite sure he was going to regret asking.

"Of course, it blinked all the time on the Highwind."

"What do you mean on the Highwind?" Cloud asked.

Silence reigned on the ship save the thrumming of the engine, until Yuffie's voice echoed from the cabin.

"This isn't the Highwind"

Without warning, the small craft shook violently. The passengers promptly lost their balance and tumbled to the floor.

"Look more flashing." Riku announced from Aerith's lap.

"Cid, what's our situation?" Cloud demanded, attempting to extract himself from Sephiroth's arms. The general grinned and refused to relinquish his hold on Cloud's waist.

Cid turned in his chair; a captain never falls out of his seat, hands flying across the console trying to stabilize the ship.

"Hold on a Goddamn minute, I got my hands full here!"

"I remember where I saw that signal before!" Sora shouted, rising from the spot he been thrown to during the ship's listing.

"Really, when?" Aerith requested politely as Riku helped her up.

"It was right before Donald crashed into the jungle!"

Everyone stopped and contemplated the boy's statement.

"We're all gonna die!" screamed the Wutaian princess.

The warning systems kicked in as she wailed. The intercoms crackled to life and began it's message.

"Please remain calm" the litany began in a neutral monotone voice." In the event of an emergency please sit down and buckle your seatbelts."

The message was then repeated in several different languages.

"There's only three fucking seatbelts on the damn ship."

"That's what we get for exceeding capacity limits!" Yuffie blubbered rising from below.

"I'd be happy to hold Cloud down." Sephiroth offered. Cloud more than slightly perturbed swatted at Seph's fingers.

"Fantastic just where I wanted to die, in Sephiroth's arms."

"That can be arranged." The general whispered into Cloud's ear.

"Not the time. Aerith reminded him, moving to place a gentle hand to Yuffie's shoulder.

The computer finished it's speech and started again varying slightly.

"Do not panic, parachutes are located to the rear of the ship-"

"We only have three of those too!" Yuffie cried clinging to Cid.

"Damnit woman, I'm trying to drive!"

"But-"

"We've been through worse, one little crash ain't gonna kill you!"

"It was never so far to fall, never so far to fall!"1

"Are you not a ninja?"

The occupants of the ship turned to Sephiroth confused by the question.

"What?" Yuffie snapped back, releasing her strangle hold on Cid's chair.

"Are you or are you not a ninja?"

The vessel continued rapidly descending towards the planet. The temperature rising as it hurtled down through the atmosphere.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she shouted, leaning on the wall for balance.

The craft lurched and most of the crew lost their footing.

"I asked a question,"

"I heard your damn question, I am."

"Then prove it,"

Mako green stared down at chocolate brown.

Whirling away from him, she turned Cid,

"Captain Highwind…see how long you can keep this bucket together in the air…"

"You," she turned to Sora and Riku "grab a parachute if he can't…Cloud Sephiroth, make sure the civilians get out, and Aerith make sure no one kills each other."

From the looks on their faces, they were genuinely surprised by her sudden action, but it didn't stop them from acting.

Cid worked furiously at the controls ignoring the flashing lights, sparking panels and obnoxious emergency message.

Sora and Riku were in the beginning strains of argument, something about whose life was more important than whom's. Aerith tried valiantly to catch their attention as Sephiroth and Cloud watched.

The ship continued to rock and shake heedless of the abuse and curses of its pilot. With a long grating noise, the ship began spin wildly out of control.

The stressed console showered sparks began smoking.

It was the evident that the Gummi ship was not going to last much longer. The cockpit temperature rose drastically with the lack of operational life support systems.

The planet loomed dangerously as the ship fell.

"Cid what the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to keep this lump aloft."

"Well you're doing a crappy job."

"If you hadn't noticed we've lost a wing, so unless your skinny ass wants to volunteer, shut up!"

The boy's fight escalated as they moved into the cabin.

"You take it; Kairi will kill me if you die!" Sora shouted over the roar of the dying engines.

"You take it! I told you to take care of her." Riku replied.

"I promised I'd bring you home!"

"And you promised you'd come back to her!"

"I told her I'm always with her!"

"Then go to her now!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"They're as hard headed as some people I know." Aerith insisted.

Yuffie groaned, being a leader even for a little while was tough.

Bouncing to the back of the compartment, she snagged all three parachutes.

Shoving one into Sora's hands, she attempted to deliver the second one to the captain.

The boy's shouts continued over the automated message.

Aerith took Cloud's hand and squeezed reassuringly. Together they descended into the cabin. Sephiroth followed them down, ignoring the boy's quarrel.

Pushing at the hatch proved that it wasn't just going to open, Cloud turned to the General.

"Sephiroth."

"Yes Cloud?"

"Can you do the honors?"

Within seconds the Masamune was drawn and separating the door from it's hinges.

Freed from its restraints the hatch was torn from the craft never to be seen again.

Everything not held down was whipped about the cabin before being sucked out into the sky. Hair and clothing caught in the draft whipped about making a general nuisance.

"I only asked if you could," Cloud muttered past the curtain of silver.

"You doubt my ability?"

"Alrighty boys and girl," Yuffie announced "Now is the time."

Tugging one of the chutes, she stepped towards the hatch.

"Please gather you belongings before exiting the craft and thank you for flying Highwind air!"

She then leapt out of the hatch.

Sephiroth managed to pull his hair back with a borrowed ribbon from Aerith.

Looking back towards Cloud, he smirked.

"Do try surviving this Cloud; I would hate to attend your funeral."

He then disappeared back up into the cockpit.

Riku was holding Sora down, sliding his friends arms into the parachute's straps. Sora fought flailing and trying to rise. Failing miserably the boy suffered being dragged across the cabin to the door by his so-called best friend.

"Riku ..I'll never forgive you!"

The silver haired boy stopped and hauled Sora to his feet.

"Yeah, I know."

With that, he pushed his friend out of the craft, or at least tried to. He was surprised to find himself slipping forward. He was even more surprised to find Sora gripping his shirt tightly.

"Sora, you idiot!"

The two boys tumbled from the ship almost home.

"Well that takes care of the hard part." Cloud Muttered.

The ship jostled and the wing ripped free of it's welding.

Stepping close Aerith placed her hands to Cloud's shoulder. Picking her up carefully, he called to the others.

"Cid, Sephiroth, don't keep us waiting."

Looking back to Aerith, he spoke softly.

"Do you trust me?"

Her reply was much softer than the sting her hand left on his cheek.

"I always have Cloud, There was never any reason not to, and you just need to trust yourself."

Pulling her closer, he stepped out.

Inspired by the uncharacteristic display of interest Sephiroth resolved to explore fully the turn of events, but that was for later.

Now he had to get out of the ship.

Marching past the smoking debris and hunks of metal, he arrived at the door.

Pausing he turned to scrutinize the pilot.

"Well?"

Cid snorted, "Not coming"

"What?"

"No reason to, Captain always goes down with his ship.

Sephiroth stood silently staring at the man.

"You are getting off this ship."

"I'm not and you can't make me."

Ignoring any further remarks, the captain of the ship adjusted his headband. From beneath the strap of his goggles, he drew a single cigarette.

The ex-smoker had scrounged a pack after the destruction of his planet. The stress and grief had driven him to smoke half the pack down before he started rationing them.

Now he only smoked when he really needed too. And he really needed one right now.

Fishing in his pocket, he found even his lighter was gone. Pulling the white stick from his lips, he watched sadly, as the control panel sizzled and melted leaving the metal wires poking through.

Sephiroth's patience was wearing thin. The screen that was not cracked began flashing in bold letters the fact of imminent crash.

Holding the cigarette to the frying panel, it lit.

Placing it to his lips, he barely had time to take a drag before being hauled out of the chair.

"Yes I can and you are going."

Dragging him by the collar, Sephiroth pulled him to the door and unceremoniously tossed him out.

Satisfied he leapt out himself.


	6. Crash and Burn

On the road again

Muzai and Yuuzai

Written pre- KH2

Warnings

This is the end

Yuffie skydives and Cid doesn't go down with the ship, the boys going home and this chapter is it!

Chapter 6: Crash and Burn

* * *

Wind whipped Yuffie's short hair as she fell away from the ship. She'd at least had the presence of mind not to scream bloody murder as she plummeted. This was nothing new; she'd done this before, no pressure. Except the last time she'd parachuted from a ship it hadn't been plummeting to the ground as she had. The Highwind had been altogether much sturdier, wasn't a gummi a type of a candy anyway? 

But back to the task at hand, that had been a moderately controlled jump from a stable, considering Cid's skills, airship.

Realizing how close she was to the ground, she gave her chute a jerk. She felt a sharp tug as air filled the chute making it blossom like a flower. Her fall slowed drastically and she was treated to a spectacular view of a pack of islands clustered beneath her. She was swaying delicately over the smallest one. Lust green palm trees were packed just beyond the tiny beach. Still descending slowly, unable to change her course, Yuffie crashed into the tree line below. She fought down a wave of nausea, and stood perch on one of the large trees. Standing tall as an unwavering beacon above the island, she surveyed the scene for her companions. Before she had a chance to find them, the weight of the empty parachute caused her to tumble ungracefully from her perch. Loud cries of Wutaian profanity rained down like the palm leaves that shook free in her wake. When she finally escaped the clutches of the palm fiends, she found herself dangling inches from the ground, wound up in the parachute. Her conformer sat inches out of reach. She shook with fury and vainly tried to escape her prison. The chute lines rocked and motion sickness set in even worse.

"This," she cried trying to keep down the little ship's rations she had consumed before the crash, "Is why I hate flying!"

Down, down, down.

The two boys fell screaming the entire way. Endless blue speckled with white clouds was the only thin Riku could see properly, besides the boy he was grappling with. It doesn't compare with his eyes, he thought. Speaking of Sora…

"Sora, You idiot!"

"I'm not!"

"Well, if you aren't, how do you explain two people without a parachute?" Riku bellowed over the howling wind.

"Adventurous!" Sora yelled back with a grin.

"Adventurous, huh?" Riku asked before pulling the chute line.

The white fabric burst from its pack and began to unfurl.

"Hey!" Sora cheered, "I can see my house from here!"

The wind firmly caught the fabric, ballooning it and slowed their descent.

Aerith held tightly to her "bodyguard" as they fell. She wasn't worried in the least. Cloud had promised to protect her, and he'd never let her down no matter what he thought.

Cloud shifted the woman in his arms, trying to keep balance and at the same time not hurt her. Unconcerned with the current predicament, she reached out and smoothed a lock of his hair that was fluttering in the wind. Cloud found himself smiling at her, she was alive, and just like he remembered her. All bright eyes soft smiles and gentle hands.

Things were looking up.

Despite only having one wing, Cloud was fully capable of controlling their decent.

Slowly he landed in the clear blue-green ocean waves. Moving forward he placed her upon the beach.

"That was anticlimactic." She remarked.

Smoke filled the sky as the burning hunk of what used to be the gummi ship careened into the sea.

Cid Highwind took a drag from his final cigarette and awarded the vessel's last voyage with an offhanded salute.

Sephiroth remained silent watching the craft plummet into the sea beneath them. To tell the truth he was pleased he wasn't still aboard the wreckage. He had a thing about salt water and sand, especially if it got in his hair.

The flaming colorful flying vessel hit the sea, puffs of white smoke rising on the wind.

However prepared the passengers of the Gummi ship, were to see the once majestic ship sink beneath the waves, they were not prepared for the shock wave it caused.

The sudden rush of air sent Cloud into the water and Yuffie swinging in her impromptu hammock. Her wails drew the attention of Sora and Riku who were sprawled across the paopu tree.

The precious hold that Sephiroth had over the illustrious Cid Highwind was almost lost as the buffets of air sent them spinning. The pilot let fly a stream of profanity that would scandalize a sailor. Before he could let loose another torrent, however Sephiroth released him.

"Go down with you ship if you must Captain.

With little to no ceremony, Cid plummeted into the choppy waves. Sephiroth however relieved of the extra weight, landed perfectly on a patch of sand further up the beach.

Cid went down and came up sputtering as per usual swearing.

Aerith moved by pity, slowly climbed the stairs leading from the beach to a walkway underneath Yuffie's prison. Suddenly Sephiroth was at her side, wicked smile playing at his lips.

"Allow me I would derive so much more pleasure from it."

Cid tossed a strand of seaweed away and sloughed out of the water. A stream of profanity poured from his lips, tumbling past the dripping cigarette in his teeth.

He flopped on the sand and started tugging off his boots. Glaring he growled at the blond wringing out his shirt.

"Not a word."

Grinning Cloud nodded mutely, but was quite smug.

Yuffie pleaded for Aerith not to leave her to the tender mercies of the psychopath. Sora cheered from his spot on the tree.

"Let do that again!"

Fed up with his friend, Riku resolutely shoved the boy into the sea. Unfortunately, the boys were still bound together. Therefore, Riku was dragged into the briny shallows.

Sora laughed cheerfully as Cloud slogged over to lend a hand.

Yuffie struggled to free herself as the Masamune appeared in it's master's hands.

"Stop squirming." Ordered Sephiroth as he drew the blade back.

Finding that the pair were to entangled to set free by normal means Cloud resorted to the Buster sword. A single strike form both men and the prisoners were free.

Yuffie dropped into the sand, her conformer thudded down beside her. The remnants of the parachute settled on the water along with a few strands of cinnamony brown hair

Sora glared at Cloud as he replaced his blade.

"You needed a trim." Was the man's reply.

"Says you!"

Cid dumped water out of his boot and was replacing it when a shout echoed across the beach.

"That was so cool!"

Turning to the source of the voice, seven pairs of eyes saw a boy peeking out of the shack. From behind him, a girl dashed out.

"Sora..Riku?"

Sora waved emphatically, "Hey Kairi, We're back!"

* * *

The end for now… 

Thanks to all my readers… especially the ones who reviewed…

Sorry this on seems a bit short If you want to read, what happened to Kairi and the other kids, check out my other story Island Life, both it and On the road again occur roughly at the same time. On the road again coincides with the last two chapters of Island Life.

Both are connecting fics to two stories that are as of yet incomplete,

I may write a companion called City Life about Roxas during his six day stint in twlight … but only if I get enough positive feedback on the idea.

Thank you and happy reading.


End file.
